An injection of solar power generation onto a distribution circuit connected to many customers can cause several disruptions in characteristics of the distribution circuit. For example, a rapid and unexpected increase or decrease in solar power output, often caused by changes in cloud cover, can disrupt normal operations of a distribution circuit and result in out-of-specification conditions such as a voltage that deviates from a standard.